さすなるそれを聞いたか？SasuNaru, Ever Heard of it?
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: It's Teme's birthday. And it starts out in a wierd way! Sasuke turns eighteen, the first year of becoming a real man! Sasuke makes the first move, and there's plenty of annoying fan girls! The first few chapters are rated K , but, I promise lemon later!
1. July 23, It's Teme's Birthday!

**Kiwi:** So, it's my first fanfic posted...! I don't really know if it's good or not... I mean, I am a good writer. I'm not bragging... Even my teacher said so...!

**Inarshio:** Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try writing some fanfiction one day!

**Kiwi:** Alright, I'll let you try next chapter, okay?

**Inarshio:** Yippee!

**Sasuke:** Hn, aren't you the M type?

**Kiwi:** What? I can't try something new?

**Itachi:** Your idiocity amuses me, otouto...

**Sasuke:** Shut up...!

**Kiwi:** Sas-UKE!

**Inarshio:** Sas-UKE UKE UKE!

**Itachi:** *stiffles a laugh*

**さすなるそれを聞いたか？**

**SasuNaru, Ever Heard of it?**

July 23, 3 AM (Naruto)

_Today is supposed to be Sasuke's birthday…_ Naruto kicked a random pebble on the sidewalk far. He stared at the not-even-blinding, dull glare of the rising sun. He was on his way to a nice long walk to breathe some nice fresh morning air, exercise, and stretch his legs a little. _Who would want to celebrate that bastard's birthday? I mean, really. What's so great about him turning eighteen? No one celebrated my birthdays…_ Naruto glared at the group of fan girls surrounding Sasuke's house. "Pshh, I hope he has fun trying to get a good sleep this morning." He grinned to himself. Spotting a spot of pink and yellow, it was the two major fan girls. Sakura and Ino. Naruto frowned. They are such Sasuke freaks. _Why should they be? What's so great about __Sasuke__? Well, he's got looks... He's got power... He's the most "mysterious" guy in his age group... He's a month older than me..._ Naruto sweatdropped. _He's the most obnoxious, arrogant, and self/power-obsessed bastard._ Naruto grinned._ There we go._

July 23, 3 AM (Sasuke)

_WHAT THE HELL…!!!!! Can't these bitches just leave me alone?!_ Sasuke took his pillow and wrapped it around his ears. The fan girls had been screeching outside his house since, like, midnight. It was his birthday, and one of the worst yet. He was a man today. The age of eighteen was important. _I can BET you at least ONE of those stupid-ass girls with beg at my feet to sleep with them._ Sasuke snorted, giving a grin. He sat up and shook his blankets off and sat at the edge of his king-sized bed. It felt so…_empty_… Sasuke shook his head. What was he thinking? Strangely enough, he really _did_ feel that the bed was really empty. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror opposite of him across the room. A good-looking, arrogant guy with the handsomest eyes stared back at him. He grinned. Who cares what he thought right now…? He took a shower and walked out smelling like lavender and roses. He heard a rustling. He looked at his bed. There was a little huddled pile of sheets there. Strange, then Sasuke realized. A fan girl had broken into his house… _Oh boy…_ He lifted the sheets, forgetting that he only had as much as a towel wrapped around his waist. Indeed, it was a fan girl. She squealed with delight seeing such a once-in-a-lifetime treat, unless you're his soulmate. Sasuke glared and kicked her out the window, literally.

He went back to getting his breakfast ready. (Yeah, he's still wearing a towel… What? It's _his_ house…! He should wear whatever he feels like whenever there…!) He heard another rustling coming from the direction of his room. _Oh great, not again…_ He stomped to his room and grabbed the sheets, ready to punch. Realizing it was Naruto huddled there, eyes wide staring at him, he flustered. This was so embarrassing… Wait, why was he _blushing_?! He saw Naruto had bruises all over him and he was punched in the face. "Wh-what happened to you, usuratonkachi…?!" He gave an exclamation.

"Uruse, teme. Those stupid bitches outside beat me up, so I fled." Naruto glared, sweating. There was The Sasuke, standing in front of him, holding a comforter and half-naked. He blushed. Wait, why was he _blushing_?! This is Sasuke! A _guy_! Geez, what's wrong with him?! Sasuke realized that Naruto was blushing. At that point, he looked like an adorable girl. Wait, did he just say _adorable_?! What the hell?! This is Naruto! A _guy_! (lolz, don't you just LOVE repetition?) Then an idea occurred to him. He gave a seducing grin at Naruto. Naruto froze. _What the hell is wrong with this bastard…?!_

Sasuke inched closer. "Oh, really?" he questioned.

"Yes, really." Naruto back an inch.

"Why my place when you could just flee to your place?" another few inches forward.

"Your place is obviously the closest. And I trust you not the ambush me…" _While he is acting like he will now…! *sweatdrop*_ An inch back. A blush.

"_Ambush_ you...?" Sasuke climbed onto the bed.

"Y-" a gulp "Yeah…" another inch back. A little deeper blush.

"You know what…?" he started crawling a few inches forward.

"Wh-what…?" Naruto gulped again and took another inch back. He started blushing harder. (Notice Naruto's stupid to move only one inch while Sasuke advances, like, three… XD)

"I've been thinking my bed's been a little empty…" Sasuke smirked, then crawled up to Naruto's feet. "Don't you think so too?" Up to his chest.

"Wh-What the h-hell…! You b-bastard!" Naruto scrambled to get away, but Sasuke grabbed him.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

Sasuke's nose was touching Naruto's. "Are to." He inhaled Naruto's scent. Sweet, it reminded him of the sun. "Doesn't this remind you of _that_ day…? Don't you think this position, what I'm wearing, where we are, it all fits well?"

"Shut up! That guy pushed me…!" Naruto turned as red as a tomato. What is this bastard thinking…?!

Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed. His lips maneuvered to the kit's neck. Naruto groaned very lightly with annoyance. Sasuke started chuckling. He laughed harder and got off of Naruto. "Usuratonkachi." He grunted with laughter. "I'd never sleep with you. You're a guy."

"I KNOW THAT! AT LEAST DON'T DO THAT! IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke winced. "Geez, so sensitive…"

"Th-that's…" Naruto's voice went down a little. "That's because you're treating me like a girl…!" he pouted. Sasuke threw his head back and laughed. Naruto sat up and frowned. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at me all you want. Jerk." Sasuke's laughing ceased gradually and he went back to getting his breakfast ready. Naruto stared after him. _So mean!_ He climbed out of bed and followed him. He stared at the floor boards, not looking. He bumped into something rock hard. He looked up. Sasuke. His eyes widened. He had just realized how much taller Sasuke was than him. He envied that. "Don't you dare look down at me!" he scolded childishly. Sasuke chuckled again. "Ugh! Why the hell are you rock hard all over anyways?!" Naruto rubbed his head. It hurt. Who said Sasuke's muscles were _that_ hard…?! Ugh, another thing for him to brag about.

"What? Don't you train a lot, too?" Sasuke bent over slightly, smirking in Naruto's face. Naruto glared.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Naruto went back to the room and jumped out the window. Sasuke heard a few yells.

"Naruto! You idiot! What are _you_ doing in Sasuke-kun's room?!" all the fan girls screeched and he could hear punches and kicks landing. For some reason, he started panicking. He ran to the window and stared down. He saw the mass (or herd) of girls and a small speck of blond and orange on the ground below.

"Get your fuckin' grubby feet off of him!" Sasuke yelled, the reason, he knew not why. The girls gasped, squealed, and started yelling "happy birthday!" 's and trampled Naruto over again. Sasuke sweatdropped. "I mean it! Leave me alone! I prefer a quiet birthday!" The girls swooned at the sight before their eyes. A Sasuke half naked, covered with only as much as a towel. Sasuke was really mad now. He jumped down, not caring what a show he made and sent a Chidori ripping through the fan girl herd. They were giving him a bigger headache than ever. They screamed and scattered in every direction possible, running each other over and slamming into each other. Naruto got up, more bruises decorated his body.

"What the hell, usuratonkachi." Sasuke bonked him on the head.

"What?!"

"You should've known better than to jump out my _bedroom_ window!"

"It was closer to my place!"

"Still…!" Sasuke smacked him upside the head to give another warning.

"Stop it!" Naruto swung a fist. Sasuke caught it. "Jerk," he muttered under his breath. "always bragging about your coolness."

"Hm?" Sasuke leaned in. Naruto sweatdropped.

"N-Nothing!" he took a step back. Little did both boys notice the girls peeking around the corner.

"What is that Naruto doing?" one girl whispered.

"He's trying to get to Sasuke before us!" another whispered.

"Ew! That's gross!" giggled the third girl.

"I know, right?" the first girl whispered.

"Hey! Love is love!" the fourth girl said.

"But, it's Sasuke-kun! _My_ Sasuke-kun!" the first girl whimpered.

"_Your_ Sasuke-kun?! _My_ Sasuke-kun!" the third girl corrected.

"_My_ Sasuke-kun!" the second yelled.

"No! Mine!"

"MINE!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

"I SAID!"

"He's MINE!"

"Ugh, you guys and your obsession…!" the fourth girl sighed. She sat down, and decided to scribble some drawing that might inspire a good story to write.

Sasuke and Naruto had by then noticed the girls arguing like there was no tomorrow. They both sweatdropped.

"Let's go, dobe."

"To where…?!"

"You know where."

"No, Heaven. I don't know!"

"My place."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like it there. You have no sense of color. Everything's so dull and dark in there…" Naruto slightly shivered. "Besides, I got to water my plants!"

Sasuke snorted. "Was that an excuse or was that a truthful statement?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Of course, your place is overrun with plants!"

"Shut up! Giving life and nourishing that life is a great task and it gives you a good feeling! At least it doesn't make me an ass like you!"

A vein popped out of Sasuke's head "Say _what_?!"

"You heard me! You're an _ASS_! Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Say that again?" Sasuke's fists were pumping with adrenaline.

"You're an ASS! An arrogant son of a bitch! A bastard! A teme! A _girl_! A stupid person that thinks everything's about him! You're self and power obsessed! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're a stuck up jackass!"

"A _GIRL_?! Who's the girl?! You looked like a girl a couple of seconds ago huddled like that on my be---." Sasuke froze.

Naruto froze. Both turned red. Suddenly, both broke out laughing.

"Alright, Your Arrogancy, get home before another herd-" Naruto looked in all directions about him. "Before another herd of crazy girls come after you..." Naruto finished. Just then, a mass of footsteps (It sounded more like a lot of hoofbeats...) was heard coming down a street. "Go, dammit all!" Sasuke got back in his house and Naruto ran. "Arg! It's Teme's birthday, and the day is already so great!" His sarcasm amused him.

* * *

**Kiwi:** Hey people...! Yeah, well, this is my first fanfic, I don't know whether it's good or not. Sorry it's so short...! So, please rate. I will change it if possible... (School's been keeping me busy... T_T)

**Inarshio:** Hey! Don't despair! You've done a great job...! That's what I think... Oh well, still, let's get the ratings first, then we'll see how good you've done!

**Kiwi:** Thanks, Inarshio...

**Inarshio:** No prob!

* * *


	2. Teme's Birthday Part 2 Festival Lights

**Kiwi: **Okay, guys, the second chapter is up, it's short, yes, I know, but I can't manage much. I'm typing everything I have onto my calculator...! How sad!

**Inarshio:** Don't be so negative! *makes a pouty face*

**Kiwi:** *sweatdrops* Alright, this chapter is the later-on part of Sasuke's birthday. What will happen now?

**Sasuke:** It's gonna be perverted!

**Kiwi, Inarshio and Itachi:** Exactly the opposite.

**さすなるそれを聞いたか？**

**SasuNaru, Ever Heard of it?**

July 23, 9 AM (Sasuke)

_My birthday has been the worst day of my rotten life…! Those crazy women want me to smile at them and make them faint… They are a big bunch of idiots… Life doesn't work that way. If it did, I would've been King of the Universe for all I care._

Sasuke turned around, studying his image in the mirror. He wore his casual outfit, a white jacket with the sleeves of a tee, a waist wrap-around, a pair of black pants, a pair of ninja sandals, a headband around his neck, arm protectors, and his katana in its sheath. Not that bad. He could still hear the squeal of girls outside. How annoying!

July 23, 9 AM (Naruto)

_Alright, let's see, I'll change into something more comfortable for the summer breeze..._

Naruto slipped into a pair of black shorts and a pair of black ninja sandals. Then, he put on a black, netted shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows and a dark blue v-neck shirt with sleeves that flanked out like a normal tee. He wore his headband on his waist, a pair of thick ninja gloves, and he slipped his backpack on. His kunai bag was ready, too. The shirts jugged his lean form. The shorts were slightly longer than his knees and were loose and baggy. His ninja sandals were very "open-minded" and were very flexible. He studied his image in the mirror. Perfect! Now, to meet up with the Teme at the gates of town...

July 23, 9:10 AM (Sasuke)

_Where is he?! He should be here by now...! I said five past nine! He's five minutes late..._

Sasuke sat down on top of the wall right over the red doors that led to Konohagakure.

"Teme!" A familiar voice called out to him. He looked down. There stood the blonde ball of sunshine.

"You're late!" He called back, snorting.

"By _five_ minutes!" Naruto replied, frowning. "You ready?"

"Yep." Sasuke jumped down and gracefully landed right next to Naruto.

"You girly-ass woman!" Naruto laughed.

"You retarded-ass bum." Sasuke elbowed him.

"At least I'm not girly."

"I am _not_ girly." Sasuke punched the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto whimpered, holding his head. He looked up and started walking. "The sky's clear today, looks like our rendezvous will be okay."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto. The position Naruto was in was so seductive, and the clothing made it even harder for Sasuke to pry his eyes away from Naruto's beautiful body. Maybe he did work out. He himself wore black and bark blue. His sandals were black and were similar to Naruto's and his shorts were black, loose, right above his knees, and his deep blue shirt was tight around his torso and his sleeves were loose and whole until his elbow, where it split with a slit. He wore thin ninja gloves and his bag was a sing-strap carry-on bag. The Uchiha emblem was embedded into the back and his headband hung around his neck. He himself looked like an irresistible treat. He grinned to himself, why was he drooling over Naruto when he had himself? He looked much better, and, of course, was a much more graceful figure, not too muscular, not too wimpy. He could sense the girls peeking from around building corners, alleyways, and trees, shyly batting their eyelashes like sissies. It disgusted him. Being this popular did not work out with his lifestyle... Well, maybe it did, but he did not like the attention a bit.

"Teme, are you listening?"

"Huh? Sorry, what'd you say? I was trying to count the number of girls stalking us..." Sasuke stopped, looking back at the blonde.

"Shut up, stop bragging." Naruto frowned. "Where to? Tsunade baa-chan allowed us to go to any village, at least we don't cause any trouble."

"I'd like to go to a festival..." Sasuke muttered "Unfortunately, we'll attract to much attention..."

"You mean _you'll_ attract too much attention." Naruto corrected him.

"Right, like a ball of bright yellow won't attract much." Sasuke's sarcasm sparked fire in Naruto's eyes.

"Be quiet, selfish ass!" Naruto ran ahead. "I'm heading for Tanmagakira, follow if you want. They have the best festivals around this month."

Sasuke's eyes lit up at the word festival. He ran after.

"What a sissy, when did you like festivals so much?"

"I like the night fireworks, quite soothing."

Naruto thought that over for half a second. "True..." He laughed.

Sasuke grinned and shook his head "Hn."

July 23, 12:53 PM (Naruto)

Naruto stepped into the clearing in the forest. In front of him lay a well worn path. Along the path side, there were stone figures littering the way.

"Sasuke!" He called back. Sasuke emerged from the forest and skidded to a halt beside him.

"We're here..." Sasuke said, overjoyed with the arrival.

They stepped across the simple, but mighty bridge that spanned across the width of the wide Yakizou river that rang alongside the prosperous village. Villagers of all classes were bustling in all directions, preparing for the festival to come.

"Sweet! The view from the bridge is so enchanting!" Naruto hung himself over the bridge lightly. The breeze caught on, swiping his bangs from his face, blowing all his hair back, he closed his eyes in sweet retreat and took in a deep, refreshing breath. "Aah... This is so refreshing! Much better than a hot spring!" Naruto hopped back down from the railing, eyeing Sasuke, who was lounging over the edge, on his elbows, hugging them, as well. When his hair was blown back, his face was like delicate porcelain. Naruto envied that, his face that was etched with wild rapture of delight.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered, realizing that Sasuke's face had changed into a face of shock, or was it anger? He glanced up the river in the direction Sasuke was staring. It was three fugitive ninjas, standing on the river, smirking, evil dancing in their eyes. You could tell even with such a distance. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto felt Kyuubi's senses tense.

* * *

**Kiwi:** Okee-dokee, this is it, hope you like the suspense, I'll give you the conclusion within a month.

**Inarshio:** Wow... That was kinda boring...!

**Kiwi: **'Cause you like smut so much better...

**Inarshio: **No duh!

**Sasuke and Naruto:** What the hell happens to us?!

**Kiwi:** *shrugs* Let's see what my imagination conjures!

**Kiwi, Inarshio, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi:** Please rate and review! See you in the next chapter!


	3. End of Teme's Birthday

**Kiwi:** Are you all happy now? You've pushed me to the verge of making two chapters a month.

**Inarshio:** Heehee! This chapter's better!

**Kiwi: **I'm guessing everyone gets what she means, but, no, no lemon yet...

**Inarshio:** *nods sadly*

**Sasuke:** It's not half bad...

**Itachi:** In fact, it's the best!

* * *

**さすなる****それを聞いたか？**

**SasuNaru, Ever Heard of it?**

July 23, 12:54 PM (Neutral)

"Sasuke..."

"Those are Mist fugitives..." Sasuke hissed. His cocky hairstyle seemed to bristle. It stood up even more.

"Oh, crap." Naruto realized he hadn't brought his kunaii bag. He wasn't expecting trouble. He quickly dug in his bag. He felt a scroll and a few marking strips. He took the marking strips out. They were given to him by Tsunade.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"They were your father's..." Tsunade said. Naruto didn't know that his father was the fourth hokage.

"Who's my father?" Naruto asked.

"He wanted to tell you himself." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Naruto stared at the markings. He didn't know what the uses of these were. Either way, he kept them in his pocket. Instinct told him to. He took out the scroll and held it out in front of him. It grew to about three quarters his height. He strapped it onto his back.

Sasuke pulled out an overlapped set of blades similar to scimitars. It was his famed Kage Fūsha*. One of the fugitives whipped some hand signs and the sky turned dark. Steel needles hailed down on the peaceful village. The villagers screamed and ran for their dear lives.

"Naruto!" Sasuke flicked his right wrist, the hand that held the blades. The blades whirred out and the blades that overlapped spread and took on its renowned windmill shape.

"Un!" Naruto noded. He quickly jumped upon the rooftop of a central building and he held his palms out above his head. Kyuubi chakra shot out of his palms, then spread far and formed a huge round shield over the village. The needles ricocheted off and back through the clouds with high speed. "Sasuke! The metal of the needles are mixed with pure chakra!"

* * *

"What is that?!" the shortest ninja seethed, seeing the Kyuubi shield form

"We'll see sooner or later." The tallest said with a smirk. He hailed down more rain and this time, the needles melted and spread over the barrier.

* * *

The barrier grew heavier with each punishing blow of a needle. Naruto staggered and his footing sank into the tiled roof. "Arg!" Naruto growled "What the heck is this?!" He surged more Kyuubi chakra into the shield. The metal started melting off, but not fast enough. "I need pure chakra!" Naruto gasped. Then, generating an idea, he used some of Kyuubi's chakra to drain the pure chakra from the needle metal, then charged his shield with it. The shield heated up rapidly, the metal melted off faster. Naruto was sweating buckets now, his arms were growing weak. He was also losing control against Kyuubi. Finally, he'd gathered enough pure metal and the heat surged off about ten miles around the shield. The intensifying heat was hot under the shield, but the waves of heat reached under, warming the village up. Naruto's sweat doubled. He groaned with effort as his arms strained to tilt the originally heavy shield. He had realized Sasuke's plan and had to make it in time.

Sasuke hid under the bridge. The shadow windmill's sharp edges glowed with his chakra. His eyes glowed Sharingan. "Naruto! Oil!" He stood on the bottom of the bridge.

"Gamabunta!" Naruto summoned the chief toad with his right hand.

Gamabunta towered over the shielded town. "Gamabunta! Cover the river in oil!"

"Sure thing!" Gamabunta spatoil onto the calm river. The oil barely washed away.

* * *

"What the?!" the first fugitive spat when they were covered in muck.

"Oil?" the second one sniffed the sludge, then made a face.

* * *

"Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke spit fire onto the oil below his head. He quickly jumped onto the bridge and threw kunaiis with explosive tags at the fugitives. The kunaiis hit silently, then floated, hidden in the oil. The fire spread quickly over the span of the river section where the oil floated. The fire licked at the hidden tags and before the fugitives got high enough, they exploded, sending the men flying.

Naruto finally tilted the shield enough and the needles ricocheted off and towards the three mist ninjas. They screamed, howled in sudden anguish, shock, and surprise. Their yells were droned out as the needles pierced every inch of their body before you can blink. Blood spattered everywhere.

"Gamabunta, clean the river up, please?" Naruto said, tired. He groaned as Kyuubi's chakra returned to him.

Gamabunta sent a wave of fresh water roaring down the river, sweeping the oil and blood away. "The timing was perfect, brat." Gamabunta said, then puffed away.

Naruto managed to pull the shield back. He felt his knees weaken were trembling, on the verge of buckling. The barrier was so heavy and a village this huge. Before his legs gave away and his knees thudded onto the rooftop, Sasuke caught him.

"You did good, usuratonkachi." Sasuke grinned.

"Shut up, teme. We both did." They knocked knuckles. A small clapping was heard. The both looked down from the roof they were enjoying their retreat on. The village people had gathered around to take a closer look-see at their saviors. Then, applause broke out for the pair of strangers. A boy with breath-taking looks and beautiful dark orbs in a beautiful, pale porcelain face on his knee holding a tired blond with a round face that was "hindered" by three whisker marks on each cheek and enthusiasm glowed brightly in his baby blue eyes, both obviously good looking.

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto, who had broken into his infamous grin. He was laughing. Sasuke gave a small smile. This ball of sunshine energy was worth being with for once.

* * *

That evening, the setting sun bathed the village in a beautiful yellow, red, and orange glow. One by one, beautiful hand-crafted paper lanterns lit up up and down the street. People were already strolling around, looking at the stalls and enjoying themselves. Beautiful smells of flowers, food, and other delights filled the air with sweet aromas.

Naruto took a deep breath in and huffed it out, breaking into a grin. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he laughed lightly. He was wearing a yukata over his clothes.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hn?" Sasuke was wearing a yukata only, made of the finest silk, the color of a very deep blue. He was holding a fan just like his clan symbol.

"Happy birthday." Naruto looked at him, smiling.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied. "Can I blindfold you?"

"Later." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "Let's just enjoy the festival, we'll make this your vest virthday ever!" He pulled Sasuke as he ran down the hill into the village.

Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head.

"Thank you, Naruto..." Sasuke murmured.

"What was that?" Naruto looked over his shoulder. Before Sasuke could reply in any sort of way, Naruto had suddenly tripped.

"Wua!" Naruto fell. Sasuke fell, too as a chain reaction.

"Urg..." Naruto groaned. His eyes popped open. Sasuke, who lay bewildered under Naruto was quiet. Naruto quickly sat up in realization. The night wind hushed everything as the sun waved its last ray and the night sky was illuminated by small speckles of light. The moon glowed high atop the sky.

Obsidian eyes, as cold as the iceberg that sank the Titanic, met cerulean eyes as warm as the feather-light tickles of the rising sun's rays.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, blushing lightly.

"Y-Yeah...?" Sasuke felt his own face heating up.

"I-I should get off now..." Naruto rose, but suddenly Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"One thing while you're still calm." Sasuke said. Naruto gulps.

"Sure, what?"

"Thank you, Naruto. It's already been the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome, teme." Naruto hopped off, grabbed Sasuke's hand and helped him up. "Now, let's just have fun!"

* * *

**Kiwi: **It's done! Rate and review!


End file.
